randomlyrandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Awesome Face
This is a message to the leprechauns and Grue's lurking beneath this article. The Awesome Faces are always watching. Watch your back, as there might be a pitchfork injected in there in an hour. thumb||An Awesome Face (Aweceratyranno facephalothero), also known Epic Smiley, is a species of ambitious passionate maniacs, who appear as a round yellow-colored smiley faces with upturned eyes. The Awesome Faces are known to be a quite diabolical race, filled with families of totalitarianism. They frequently compete with the Gruesomicius ravenousi, also known as [http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Grue Grue's]. The Awesome Faces are the Randomly Random Wiki's nationalized mascot. Only a few things can kill an Awesome Face, but numerous things can make it retreat. Biography Origins thumb|300px|right|The Awesome Face running away from the court case The Awesome Face species randomly emerged somewhere between 1590 and 1600.AnonymousUmbrella. [http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/awesome-face-epic-smiley Awesome Face / Epic Smiley.] Chris Ainsworth had nothing to do with the creation of the Awesome Face. They quickly dominated England and southern and eastern Scotland. They instantaneously besmirched the government, utterly taking over control of England. They took over the British Empire and started wars with France, who refused to loan half of their supplies of curly irons, and the United States, who declared war on them in 1812 for capturing there sailors at sea and using them as sex slaves. However, this tyranny soon stopped when the United States threatened to file a law suit against them, which is way more dangerous than a war. Though they said they were just teasing, the U.S. did indeed file a law suit and the Awesome Faces where to appear in court on March 23rd, 1815. And so, the Awesome Faces ran like hell before they could be testified against. The Faces got away, and concealed themselves ceaselessly in the everlasting sunshine. Subspecies What can't kill an Awesome Face *thumb|250px|rightWeapons (includes firearms and swords) *Grue's *Weegee *YouTube *Tom *Jerry *The asdfmovie series (as proven in the video) *Dr. Octagonapus *The Spartan King Leonidas *The Angry German Kid *Charlie *Tay Zonday *Pikachu *Hampton the Hamster *Rick Astley What can kill an Awesome Face *thumb|300px|right|YOU DON'T KILL KRABS, KRABS PWNS YOU, TROLOLOL!!Mr. Krabs (as proven in the video) *Satan *Chuck Norris *The Lonely Island How to survive an Awesome Face *Stay in the dark. However, you are more than likely to be eaten by a Grue in the dark, so there is really no point of hiding at all *Beware of Walmart. Awesome Faces will hide in aisle 3, 13, 8, and the HBA section, where the soap is at *For men, wear boxers. If you wear briefs, Awesome Faces will tear off your penis and sell it to the Dutch *For women, wear no undergarments and the Awesome Faces will rape you and then kill you will leave you alone *Awesome Faces will capture women and use them as sex slaves. To avoid this, wear G-strings and shelf bras. *Never close a door. Closing doors angers an Awesome Face because doors use to close on them. External links *The Awesome Faces Facebook page. *The less popular Awesome Face Facebook page. References Category:Best of the Best Category:Uncyclopedia rival